ht_trainingfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximizing Attendance
As an event planner, the biggest unknown, besides the weather, is whether or not will anyone show up! This can be chapter meetings, specific committee events or open events to your local community. It's important to set your event up for success. Below are 15 tips that can help improve attendance rates and increase engagement. # Ask for input upfront (and feedback afterwards). Planning is critical to ensure a successful event; it's important to target what your audience wants/does not want while also following up with prospective attendees beforehand. # Choose a convenient location (think memorable). Attendees must be able to to easily get to an event or venue. Cost should be affordable to encourage more individuals to attend. # Choose a date that works for your audience. 'The time of year, day of the week and time of day all affect whether individuals will want to show up or not! Be mindful of national holidays, which weekends are scheduled for popular sporting events or away games, and that many students like to leave early for Fall/Spring/Winter Break/long weekends. # '''Don't compete with similar events (unless working in conjunction). '''If a similar event is planned close to your event, it's best to look at other dates! Especially be on the look out for major university or city functions as you don't want to be competing with larger budget and sometimes traditional events. # '''Provide options for multiple demographics. '''Sometimes you will have diverse age and interest groups attending so make sure to plan accordingly. # '''Send out save the dates early. '''Send out "save the date" notices early enough so individuals plan around your event, instead of the other way around. This is particularly important for regularly occurring meetings (like chapter) or events. # '''Make things personal. '''Sometimes handwritten or things that are out of the norm make advertisements and events stand out. # '''Simplify. '''The easier the registration, or the actually act of showing up is the more people will come. Nobody wants to do more work than they have to! # '''Offer incentives for early arrivals. '''Adding value for people who sign up early or show up early will increase the habit among your attendees. # '''Build your event plan early and communicate! '''The clearer and more detailed you can be about the agenda, the more individuals will have to make an informed decision attending. It is also important that you include these in your promotions. # '''Make things fun. '''Anything longer than 2 hours needs breaks so individuals can collect their thoughts, use the restroom and check in with the outside world. # '''Express value propositions when advertising. ' Sometimes only giving one reason to attend is enough, especially with diverse audiences! Include not just the basics of what they will get, but also the valuable take-aways of the event. Sometimes the value is not always material but can be knowledge or the chance to socialize. Free food helps, but can attract the wrong demographic if it's not capitalized upon. # '''Utilize tools at your disposal. ## Email can be a great way to send out invitations, and reminders. Make sure they include all the critical information and it's recommend to link all information about events. ## Sometimes a well placed phone call with key guests and volunteers for events. ## Optimize your event information (website/flyers/etc.)! Most students now use their phones to read information. # Cross promote with other organizations. Depending on the type of event you can contact similar organizations and give them incentive to cross-promote your event. This works well if they are hosting similar events or co-hosting the event as you can tap into their networks and audiences. # '''Ask attendees and speakers to help you promote the event. '''One of the best marketing strategies for any type of event or meeting is encouraging and empowering attendees and participants to spread the word. With powerful tools like social media, your attendees can create the largest reach for awareness.